nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 06
, |presenters = Louise Wolff Jacob Riising |host = |vote = 100% international jury |entries = 10 |winner = TBA |prev = 05 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 06 will be the sixth edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 10. The selection had one final held in Aalborg. Information The edition was announced one day after the broadcaster confirmed their participation in the tenth edition. The format of the past two editions was kept and only one final was held with ten acts – nine Danish acts and one foreign act. The edition started in late July 2014. The selection consisted of only one final and was held in , . The voters will be international juries divided into several groups. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs, including artists from neighbor countries. However, only ten songs were selected including only one foreign song. The selection returned to the standard rule and songs in the English language were allowed, unlike in the previous edition. Venue The Gigantium, in Aalborg, Denmark, is a large, rentable faire building, which hosts a large variety of concerts, markets and exhibitions, among other things. It has a capacity of 5,000 people, for concerts, the capacity is 8,500 people. The arena is being considered as the venue for the 2014 Miss Earth Pageant. The main use of the arena is sport, and it is home to the Danish Handball League club Aalborg Håndbold and the elite Ice Hockey team Aalborg Pirates. The ice hockey club AaB Ishockey also play their matches in an ice arena connected to the original Gigantium arena. AaB Ishockey is the amateur club having the license for professional ice hockey being used by Aalborg Pirates. Schedule The schedule of the edition was published by DR on 27 July 2014. The songs presentation will start on 28 July and end on 31 July. The jury applications will start one day later, on 1 August and will last three days, until 4 August. The running order draw will take place on 5 August while the final will start the following day, on 6 August. The voting will end on 13 August with the results being revealed on a day to be determined. Songs presentation The songs presentation had a different scheduling in this edition: all the ten songs will be presented in four days instead of ten. During the first three days, the nine Danish songs will be presented–three on each day while the foreign act's song will be presented on the fourth and last day of the presentation. 1 "Fallen" was replaced by "Sober Heart" due to its participation in the second edition of the EVSC. Final The running order draw for the final took place on 6 August 2014. The final will start on 8 August 2014 and will end one week later, on 15 August 2014. The results will be revealed in a date yet to be decided. Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. Voting and results The voting system was slightly changed, once again, as the previous system was not that successful. The jury application part was kept from the previous edition but this edition there were no limits regarding the number of the juries. The countries that applied would be divided in a number of groups decided by the broadcaster. After the application deadline, DR announced the groups, the members of each group as well as the jury president of each group. Voters After twenty countries applied for being jury, it was decided that there will be four groups with five members in each. The jury groups were revealed on 5 August 2014 along with the jury presidents of each (marked in bold below). The four groups were the following: 12 points Spokespersons Four spokespersons presented the voting result for each group. The spokespersons are appointed by the jury president of the respective group. # TBA (Jury 1) # TBA (Jury 2) # TBA (Jury 3) # TBA (Jury 4) Voting grid Groups See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 10 External links * Announcement Thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix